Set Me Free: My Song For Naomily
by Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett
Summary: Here's a song I've written for Naomily. Hope you love it ;)


**AN: Hey everyone! I know I'm supposed to be writing ****_Playing It Right _****but I keep having writers block. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll update the story ASAP—Sailor's Promise! Honest!**

**Anyways, right now Ive decided to write a song for Naomi and Emily because I love them and I keep thinking about them (which I also love). **

**So to Naomily and the ones who ships Naomily, this is for you. 3**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I'm stuck in an empty place<p>

Where I feel nothing but loneliness

And all I learn is sad but true things from here

That's all

But in a summer haze

You caught my eyes

And came over to me

We had a little fun

And for the first time

I don't feel so lonely anymore

Although my friends say yes,

My folks say no

Because they think this connection isn't right for me

But they just don't understand they way I do

**(Chorus):**

I want to break free

From this lonely world I've been living in

And head right into your arms

Because it's the one place

I want be in

All I ever need is acceptance

All I ever need is love

And that's what you are all about

To me

'Cause you're the one

To set me free

From my lonely world

I've been thinking about you for days

Ever since we hung out at a party with our friends

And I don't know why

I never normally think about you this way

But I can't stop thinking

About your smile

Your spirit

And your brazen nature

Having such an amazing friend like you

Is so rare and exciting

And it gives me happiness

Something that I've been looking for

In my whole life

But falling for you is something I've never done before

And I don't know if I should try

But you're just so unforgettable and irresistible

And you love me back and it doesn't scare you

My friends tell me this is normal

To be in love with you

But everyone else say it's not

And I don't know which side to choose

Aand all I know for sure is that

**(Chorus):**

I want to break free

From this lonely world I've been living in

And head right into your arms

Because it's the one place

I want be in

All I ever need is acceptance

All I ever need is love

And that's what you are all about

To me

'Cause you're the one

To set me free

From my lonely world

And now I'm crying in my room

Because I've broken away from you

And it left you heartbroken

But I don't mean to hurt you

I was scared of all of the true things

I've learned about love

Even though they were just all

Little negative things

And the only real thing you have taught me that's truly positive

Is if true love is ever real in your eyes

You can be with the one you want to be

And I really do want to be with you

Because I love you with all of my heart and soul

And I really meant that this time

But when I tried to head out of the door to see you

I'm caught in an ultimatum between my folks and friends

And I'm forced to choose whom to trust

All I could think of you and how much I want you

So I decide to choose my friends' side

**(Chorus):**

I want to break free

From this lonely world I've been living in

And head right into your arms

Because it's the one place

I want be in

All I ever need is acceptance

All I ever need is love

And that's what you are all about

To me

I want to break free

Just run into your arms

Because it's the one place

I want to be in forever

All I ever want is someone to accept me

All I ever want is someone to be my happiness

All I ever want is someone to love me

And you're that someone I've been looking for

Because you're the one

The only one

To set me free from my lonely world

Although my folks are berating me for my decision

I didn't look back as I'm still running and running

And running to see you again

I need acceptance

I need happiness

I need love

And that's all what your made of

When I finally reached to your doorstep

I'm instantly in your arms

I said I'm sorry and told the truth

That I love you very much

You say you love me too

And suddenly I'm smiling

And started kissing you

You had set me free

From my lonely world

And now I'm in your arms smiling

Because it's the one place I love to be in

Because you're the one I love to be with

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you love it? Did it give you any feels? Review after reading please :)<strong>

**Dedication: I dedicate this to the beloved, beautiful Naomily whose love and spirit shall live on forever. And I also dedicate this to the ones who loves and misses them like crazy. I hope it made you smile. 'Cause remember this, Naomily will remain forever together no matter what Skins Fire said. Because Naomily is not only endgame, they are FOREVER everlasting. ❤️❤️❤️**

**Elisa xxx ;)**


End file.
